deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolverine
Wolverine is a character from Marvel comics. He previously fought Raiden in the 52nd episode of Death Battle, Wolverine VS Raiden. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Wolverine vs Akuma *Wolverine vs. Alex Mercer *Wolverine vs Shadow the Hedgehog *Wolverine vs. Baraka *Batman VS Wolverine (Complete) *Wolverine vs. Bigby Wolf *Wolverine vs. Bowser (Complete) *Wolverine vs Broly (Complete) *Wolverine vs. Dante *Wolverine vs. Darth Maul *Wolverine VS Deathstroke *Wolverine VS Registeel *Donquixote Doflamingo vs Wolverine *El Tigre VS Wolverine *Freddy Krueger vs. Wolverine *Garnet vs. Wolverine *Goku VS Wolverine *Guts vs. Wolverine (Complete) *Wolverine Vs Hawkman *Wolverine vs Jason Voorhees (Complete) *Judge Dredd VS Wolverine *Wolverine vs. Kimimaro *Knuckles VS Wolverine (Complete) *Wolverine vs Lobo *Wolverine vs Lust *Wolverine vs. Mewtwo (Complete) *Wolverine vs Mumkhar *Wolverine vs Predator *Raphael vs Wolverine *Wolverine vs Ryu *Wolverine vs. Ryuko Matoi *Scorpion VS Wolverine (By Wolverine-Man, Complete) *Wolverine vs SCP-682 (Complete) *Wolverine VS Shredder (Complete) *Wolverine vs Sol Badguy *Wolverine VS Strider Hiryu (Complete) *Wolverine vs. Vega *Wolverine VS Vegeta (Complete) *Leone vs Wolverine (Complete) Possible Opponents *Berserker/Heracles (Fate/Stay Night) *Hellboy (Dark Horse Comics) *Koga (InuYasha) *Lancer/Cu Chulainn (Fate/Stay Night) *Majin Buu (Dragon Ball Z) *Necalli (Street Fighter) *Stitch (Disney) *Wonder Woman *Freddy Krueger (Nightmare on elm street) *The Rake History Born in the 1800's, Wolverine's past throughout his 100+ year life has been filled with love, misery, and death. Having been experimented on by the Weapon X program, which coated his bones in adamantium and nearly erased all of his memories, Wolverine has spent years trying to piece it all together. After fighting the Hulk, Wolverine decided to join the X-Men, where he battled for the dream that humans and mutants could co-exist in piece. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Real Name: James Howlett *Age: > 137 years *Height: 5'3"/160 cm *Weight: 300 lbs/136.1 kg *Aliases: Wolverine, Logan, Weapon X, Patch *Member of the X-Men *Founder of the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning Adamantium *Man-made *Creator: Myron MacLain *Inspired by Hercules' Adamantine hammer *Extremely rare *Considered indestructible **Survived blows from Thor & Hulk **Withstood nuclear bombs **Has been manipulated by Magneto Powers & Arsenal *Healing factor *Animal empathy & senses *Superhuman strength & speed *Ablation Armor *Muramasa sword *Berserker Rage *Adamantium Beta laced skeleton *Bone claws **12 inches long **Adamantium coated Feats *Lifted a Great White Shark *Survived battles with Hulk *Healed from near-complete disintegration *Survived an onslaught from Phoenix *Has stabbed Thanos & Gladiator *Has defeated Iron Fist, Shang Chi, Romulus & Captain America *Fought in over 5 large scale wars **WW I, WW II, Vietnam, Cold War, Civil War, etc. Death Battle Info (Fanon) 'Background' *Real Name: James "Logan" Howlett *Age: Over 100 years *Height: 5’3” *Weight: 136.1 kg 300 lbs *Member of X-Men and Avengers *The best there is at what he does… 'Claws' *Bone claws coated in adamatium *12 inches, three in each arm *Retractable *Can cut through almost anything 'Skeleton' *Laced with adamantium *Virtually unbreakable *Adds weight to his blows *Survived nuclear explosions 'Healing Factor' *Regenerates most wounds in seconds *Regularly fights adamantium poisoning *Immune to poisons and toxins *Delays his aging *Offers some psionic resistance Abilities *'Heightened Senses' **Hear through thick walls **See at farther distance with clear vision, even in the dark **Smell hidden targets and track eroded scents *'Superhuman Strength' **Can break chains **Support weight of a dozen men with one arm **Push muscles beyond limits without injury **Lift: 955 lbs **Press: 2 tons *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Agility' *'Superhuman Reflexes' 'Non-Power Abilities' *'Master Tactician' *'Master Martial Artist' **Mastered 15 martial arts **Able to keep up with Black Panther and Iron Fist *'Expert Marksman' *'Expert Swordsman' *'Skilled Acrobat' 'Berserker State' *Lashes out with intensity and aggression of raged animal *Unpredicable to telepaths *Offers even more resistance to psychic attacks *Wolverine loathes using it 'Possible Ways Wolverine Can Die' *By drowning *Incineration *Starvation *Decapitation (Healing Factor comes from his Brain stems) *Acid bath *Disabling Healing Factor **Carbonadium weakens his healing factor **Been cut by a Murasama Blade can negates healing 'Feats' *Survived blows from stronger characters (ex. Hulk) *Battled Omega Red for over 17 hours *Regenerated from just a drop of blood *Founded Jean Grey School for Higher Learning *Mentored many characters 'Faults' *Vulnerable to magnetism *Healing factor halted by Carbonadium, Murasama Blade, and Microverse virus *Killable by drowning, destroying all cells, and keeping head from body *Heightened hearing sometimes leaves him vulnerable *Has trouble swimming *Every woman he loves dies (Wolverine: BUB BUB BUB SNIKT BUB SNIKT SNIKT BUB I'M THE BEST AT WHAT I DO.. BUT WHAT I DO, BUB, ISN'T VERY NICE, BUB, SNIKT SNIKT SNIKT) Gallery Wolverine.jpg Wolverine.png 2366931-wolverine shang chi 1.jpg Marvel Comics - Wolverine with his claws out.png|Wolverine with his claws out Trivia * Wolverine is the third member of the X-Men to appear in Death Battle. * He's the third combatant to be voiced by Xander Mobus, the first two being Lion-O and RoboCop, with the fourth being Agumon. * Wolverine is the third Marvel character to lose a Death Battle, the first two being Captain America and Beast. * Wolverine is the ninth Marvel Comics character to appear in Death Battle. The first eight being Rogue, Thor, Spider-Man, Captain America, Deadpool, Iron Man, Beast, and Doctor Doom, with the next two being Hawkeye and Quicksilver. * Wolverine's 3D model is from the Deadpool video game. * When Wolverine's stats were being featured, the Muramasa Blade is included in his arsenal, but it did not appear in the final battle. The blade is a katana sword that has the ability to not only cut through the strongest material in the Marvel Universe, but actually splice through molecules as well. This generated assumptions from fans that the blade would have tipped the battle in Wolverine's favor if he was actually given the weapon in the final battle. * According to Death Battle Live, Xander's Wolverine voice was influenced by Cal Dodd's interpretation from the 90s cartoon. Like Deadpool, the fight also had some dialogue from Wolverine's UMvC3 voice actor, Steve Blum. * According to Death Battle Live, Wolverine had been planned to appear since the beginning of Death Battle but Ben and Chad couldn't decide who he should fight until Torrian came to the decision that he should fight Raiden. ** They also brought up that other suggested combatants for Wolverine by fans had been Baraka (Mortal Kombat), Vega (Street Fighter), Freddy Krueger (Nightmare on Elm Street), and the Shredder (TMNT), but unlike Raiden, none of those four would've stood a chance against Wolverine. Category:Male Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Super Soldiers Category:Returning Combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Canadian Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Mutants Category:X-Men Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Samurai Category:Martial Artist Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Warrior Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Claw Users Category:Lone Wolf Combatants Category:Completed Profile Category:Vigilante Combatants